The Night Belongs to Us
by escapismandwanderlust
Summary: Passion and obsession leave Draco questioning his sanity.


**The Night Belongs to Us**

Words: 838  
Rating: K+  
Authors Note: Wow, a new ship for me. Actually, I used to ship Hr/D all the time when I was younger, but I've never written one before. So… I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think! Please R/R.

* * *

Draco had never felt anything like this before in his life. True passion, falling on the borderline of obsession. He was hungry for her. She was an addiction that he couldn't get enough of. She had become a fascination so intense he couldn't explain it anymore. He couldn't even remember when the obsession started. Before? During? Now?

Months earlier they had been in a prefects meeting that had run late. Draco had run out behind everyone else and was halfway to the Slytherin house when he realized he had forgotten one of his books. When he had gotten back to the classroom he saw Hermione picking up after the members of the meeting and straightening some of the chairs.

He had insulted her of course. He couldn't remember what he said, probably something about doing an elf's work. She had grown fiery and furious as she insulted him right back, she probably called him an arrogant ass. She really needed some new material. As he thought back to that night he grinned as he remembered the flush of her face and the heat radiating from her body as she stepped close to him and pushed a finger into his chest.

The next thing he knew he was kissing her. It lasted only a moment before he had pulled back for air. The space he created between them was just enough for her to place a resounding smack across his cheek. She had turned and sauntered out of the room leaving him behind. Leaving him questioning his sanity.

After their next prefects meeting they were once again the last ones in the room. He had given some excuse for staying that he has since forgotten. She had stayed to clean up after the meeting again. They refused to look directly at each other but both glanced from the corners of their eyes at what the other was doing. Hermione had bent down to pick up a broken quill and when she turned around he was standing behind her. This time when he kissed her, she had let him.

His hands had tangled themselves into her hair. Her fingers had grasped at his clothing. Minutes passed, Draco could have sworn it was hours, until they both needed to pull up for air. Hermione gave him a soft smile before she walked across the room, picked up her book bag and left. Once again leaving him behind. Once again leaving him questioning his sanity.

Soon every meeting ended with feverish kisses and caresses. Neither understood what they were doing. Neither really seemed to care. Was it a way to release the stress that the war was causing? Was it a way to take out their anger on the other by causing them as much confusion as possible? The only thing that either person knew for sure was that this felt right and that they needed it.

No words were ever spoken. No insults. No questions. Silence filled their ears before they found each other in the middle of the classroom. Silence filled their ears as they walked to the door afterwards. Words would only complicate everything that they had started. Afterwards, when each was lying in their respective dormitories they thought the words they could never say aloud. They thought about the consequences, the dangers, and how they could forget about those things while wrapped in a passionate embrace.

Tonight they sat across from each other as the meeting drew to a close. Draco pulled out some of his homework as he did after every meeting. He turned his eyes downwards but listened as the others made their way towards the classroom door. The door finally swung shut behind the last person and Draco lifted his eyes from the page he had been pretending to read.

He sat there in silence and confusion. She wasn't cleaning the room. She wasn't walking over to him where he sat. She wasn't doing anything. She wasn't there.

He continued to sit there. Waiting. Hoping. She had to come back. He knew she would come back. They had an agreement. Fifteen minutes passed. Half an hour came and went. No shadows moved across the doorway. No footsteps could be heard in the hall.

After an hour passed Draco finally succumbed to the thought that she wasn't coming back. His head fell into his hands as he tried not to think of her soft skin and succulent lips. He tried not to think of how perfect her body fit against his and how he could still smell her perfume on his clothes when he went back to his dormitory.

After weeks of meeting in secret, after weeks of having her in his arms, he finally realized how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. She had become a part of his life and he never even realized he was letting it happen willingly. If only he had found the words to tell her. Instead she had left him behind. Left him questioning his sanity.


End file.
